Kotone and Mike
This article focuses on the interactions between Kotone and Mike. Overview Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Finders Creepers Kotone is also seen constantly annoyed by Vito's lack of intelligence. Backstabbers, Ahoy When Anne Maria pushed Zoey during a fight, fearing Vito would comeout if Mike loses his shirt, Kotone tells Zoey not to do it, but it was too late as Zoey accidentally removed Mike's shirt as she fell over. In the confessional, Kotone becomes enraged and calls Vito a fool. Kotone is also seen ignoring Vito, when he keeps flirting with Anne Maria. Runaway Model Kotone is worried that Zoey is still mad at Mike for being with Anne Maria, while he was Vito. When Jo throws barrels at Mike, Kotone saves him, pushing him away, resulting her to be hit by a barrel. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean When Vito is summoned, he asks where Anne Maria is, she angrilly tells him she is not here anymore and calls him "Baka Hentai", which roughly translates to "idiot pervert" or "stupid pervert", as she and Cameron pull down Mike's shirt to bring him back. Grand Chef Auto Kotone is pleased that Mike and Zoey are together. However, when Scott blackmails Mike, Kotone offers herself to take his place, only to be decline by Scott, angering her and warning Scott about the "disastrous concequences" that blackmailing Mike could bring. During the challenge, Kotone feels concerned for Mike, while being angry at Scott at the same time. As Scott summons Vito by ripping off Mike's shirt, Kotone becomes angry at Vito's appearance enough to chase after Mike and Scott. Once she reached the Mt. Chrismore, Kotone witnesses Scott knocking out Vito with a club. Seeing this, her anger reached its limit. As she chases after Scott, Kotone tells the unconscious "Vito" to stay there and wait for Zoey, hoping she doesn't permanently hate Mike. As she climbs atop, Kotone then witnesses Mike hitting himself, while fighting his multiple personalities. When Mike won control and starts his relationship with Zoey, Kotone becomes happy, although she remains angry at Scott as she keeps climbing after him. When Scott eliminates Mike, Kotone becomes shocked. Total Drama All-Stars Evil Dread Zeek and Ye Shall Find When Kotone and Richard were about to save Gwen and Cameron, Mal stops them. He also tells Kotone she will never save anyone, even if they are one of her relatives, reminding her of her sister, Mikoto, calling her a "selfish idiot who left a sick relative to hers to die and let everything bad happen" and tells her she is nothing and that she will never fight him, hurting her and making her cry in the process. Sundae Muddy Sundae When Kotone realizes that her real goal wasn't to avenge Mike but saving him, she abandoned her "Shinobi Kotone" persona and broke in tears. As Mal reaches his hand out, while pretending to be Mike, Kotone slaps his hand away and commands him to not to lay one single finger on her, calling him "The Malevolent One", confusing Zoey. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House Trivia *Both are kind and helpful. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships